


Warm

by Rosie2009



Series: My Frozen Oneshots [10]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Anna makes an interesting discovery about her older sister.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: My Frozen Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Warm

“Y’know, it’s almost ridiculous how warm you are,” Anna noted one day when her and her sister were relaxed on the couch in the cozy library in the castle. Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking down at the strawberry blonde.

“That is a little crazy… Especially since I quite literally am the cold,” Elsa replied to her, furrowing her brow as she stroked Anna’s bangs where her sister’s head was rested on her chest.

“I’m serious! And wait a minute, you’re not the cold, and don’t start talking like that. But you really are like the warmest thing I’ve ever touched. Except for a stone road in the summertime. You do not want to go barefooted on that!” Anna rambled a little in her typical fashion, and Elsa felt her heart swell with love for the younger girl. All of a sudden, Anna flinched a little, looking down at Elsa’s chest in the general area of the platinum blonde’s heart.

“Woah!! Did you feel that?” Anna questioned, looking up into Elsa’s eyes as Anna’s own went wide as saucers. Elsa furrowed her brow, feeling nervousness creep upon her. What could have happened? Her powers did not get out of control, did they?

“Feel what?” Elsa asked anxiously, and Anna tilted her head curiously, pursing her lips in thought as she raised up on her elbow so that she could better look at Elsa.

“It went away…”

“What went away?” Elsa inquired, feeling herself growing more worried with Anna’s updates of this condition that was quite obviously going unnoticed by Elsa.

“Elsa, look at me,” Anna spoke, and Elsa complied, albeit nervously. Anna smiled at her, just gazing at her with that absolutely astounding sisterly love that always took Elsa aback. Naturally, Elsa could not help but feel her own feelings of intense love radiate within her simply at the sight of it.

“There it is again!!!” Anna cried excitedly, and Elsa was suddenly brought back to her previous concerns as the fear arose in her again.

“What?!” Elsa questioned, growing more panicked with the fact that Anna had not yet explained herself. Anna smiled up at Elsa with an expression that could only be described as pure wonder.

And with Anna, that could be very good or very, very bad.

“Whenever you feel love, you literally get warm!” Anna informed her, the enthrallment etched deeply in her features. Elsa worriedly looked down at her sister, hesitantly reaching out a hand to the side of her sister’s face, her fingertips brushing Anna’s cheek gently.

“What are you talking about?”

“Like your chest starts radiating heat like a furnace!” Anna attempted to explain further, and Elsa looked down at her chest worriedly. Was there something wrong with her? That could not be normal at all. What if it somehow hurt Anna?

“That’s just like so freaking awesome! How amazing would it be if I could just like jump in bed with you whenever I got cold at night and you’d be like my own personal fireplace or something? And you’d be even better than a fireplace because you wouldn’t crackle or give off light when I’m trying to snooze, and—” Despite Elsa’s nerves and constant worries, she could not help but feel her heart surge with overwhelming affection whenever Anna rambled. It was just absolutely adorable, and she quite honestly wished that Anna would do it more often, despite the fact that her tangents could sometimes last for a while.

“Ahh, roasty toasty princess,” Anna grinned as she snuggled against Elsa, hugging her midsection tightly. Elsa suddenly realized that she had done it again, and she almost wrenched herself away from Anna’s grip out of unadulterated fear of what effect that this new discovery could have on her sister.

“Anna, stop, you don’t know what this could do,” Elsa finally voiced her fears. “For all we know, it could be some manifestation of the curse, and it could hurt you!”

“Alright, first, I will beat you with a wet noodle if I ever again hear you call your beautiful, amazing, wonderful _gift_ a curse, okay?” Anna started as she sat up to look at her sister, pointing a finger sternly at the elder sister. Elsa looked down sheepishly as she scooted up into a sitting position, knowing that she should not have called it that particular name since Anna so strongly hated that description.

“And second, this is something that comes from love! When has anything bad ever come from something to do with love?” Anna questioned, and Elsa immediately started to reply with something. However, to her surprise, there were no words ready. There were absolutely no circumstances that she could think of that had ever been bad if love was the source of the situation.

So she chose not to say anything as she just looked at Anna somewhat defeatedly, unhappy that she could not think of anything else to say and that Anna was most assuredly about to talk her into blindly accepting whatever this new development was.

“Love will thaw, remember, Elsa?” Elsa nodded slightly, and Anna tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at the platinum blonde.

“You know that, doofy,” Anna told her, and Elsa chuckled a little, looking at her sister with adoration.

“So love has only done good things in our life, right?” Anna checked, and Elsa nodded a bit more heartily in reply to that statement, and Anna smiled in satisfaction.

“Therefore, this new warmth is a good thing because it happens whenever you feel love. And I bet it’s there right now,” Anna informed her as she took Elsa’s hand and brought it to Elsa’s chest. The older woman’s eyes widened as she looked down at her chest and realized the warmth that was there. She could not feel it without placing her hand on it, but now that Anna had guided her to it, she could feel the definitive signs of heat.

“Is that really me?” Elsa asked, almost unable to believe the fact that actual heat was coming from her, undoubtedly the coldest being on Earth. She almost was sure that it was the warmth of Anna’s hand, but Elsa’s hand was flush against her own chest and she could feel the undeniable heat that was there. Anna just smiled widely at her, and as the love swelled, so did the heat. Elsa’s eyes widened a bit with the sudden surge of warmth.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know I was capable of being anything but cold, much less… Warm,” Elsa expressed almost in wonder at the very state of herself.

“Of course you’re warm, Els. You’re always warm to me. You’re my sister,” Anna told her, the honesty resounding in her every syllable. Elsa felt a smile tug at her lips, and she used her free hand to touch the back of Anna’s head and pull her nearer so that her forehead was resting against her own.

“I love you, Anna.”

“I love you, too, Elsa.”


End file.
